


Memory in the Raw

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa has a lot of photographs scattered around the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory in the Raw

Lisa has a lot of photographs scattered around the house, on the mantle or the end tables or the walls. Ben, grinning with no front teeth, holding a backpack at the door of a school bus. Ben pedaling a bike with training wheels. Lisa and Ben on the pitchers’ mound of a baseball field, Ben in a muddy baseball uniform holding a bat.

There are no pictures of Dean or Dean’s family. That’s partly because he doesn’t fit here, and doesn’t feel like he ever will, so he’s not going to put something as personal as a photograph out there. Partly it’s because he doesn’t have that many photographs; there’s the ones Jenny gave them when they went back to Lawrence the first time, and a few others they’ve taken over the years, but not many.

Mostly, though, it’s because he doesn’t want to be reminded. Having pictures of Mom, or Dad, or especially Sam around would remind him of what he’s lost.

He has no photos of Cas, he realizes. The only picture he was ever in had been burned in lieu of a funeral pyre for Ellen and Jo. He regrets that now, regrets not taking at least one more picture of him, even if Cas would only cock his head at him in confusion. _What does cheese have to do with pictures?_

He smiles slightly at the thought. Yeah, Cas was almost as important a part of his life as Sam was–he pulled him outta Hell, fought next to him for two years, and despite the fact that they hadn’t parted on the best of terms Dean misses him. Cas is gone for good as surely as Sam is and Dean wishes he at least had a picture.

Not that he’d look at it any more than the other pictures he has. But he would at least have it to not look at.

That would be something.


End file.
